An Unusual Adventure
by Smoochynose
Summary: The twins, Ron, and Harry find a way into the girls dormitories. "Ron grew even paler when he realised that George was putting even more of the rectangle muggle things on his shoes. "Those are muggle period things!"" For The Bra Challenge fic.


Summary: Challenge fic for The Bra Challenge. The twins, Ron, and Harry find a way into the girls dormitories. "Ron grew even paler when he realised that George was putting even more of the rectangle muggle things on his shoes. "Those are muggle period things!""

**An Unusual Adventure**

Fred and George were beginning to become annoyed as their younger brother flitted about them. Ron had been trying to convince them to come play Quidditch since it was a sunny Saturday and he weather was perfect for it. The twins however just wanted him to leave. They had discovered a way to bypass the wards to the girls' dormitories and wanted Ron to leave before anyone came back so they could have a look around.

"Come on, just one game. It's no fun with just me and Harry."

The two seventh years turned to Ron's friend whom had long since given up and decided to remain seated whilst Ron wasted his time. He couldn't even talk to Hermione because she had gone to the library, dragging Ginny behind her.

"No," repeated the twins in unison.

"Come on," whined Ron, "Where's your sense of fun."

It was at those words Fred, being the slightly more confrontational twin, snapped. He was a Weasley twin, self proclaimed prankster and had a joke shop waiting in the wings for when he and George finally finished school and Ron was asking where his 'sense of fun' was?

"I am NOT in for mood for Quidditch!"

His shouts had attracted Harry's attention but Ron's face tinged red. "Why not?"

"Do I have to have a reason?" Fred's irritation was shown by the way he and George weren't finishing each other's sentences.

"Yes. Yes, you do," Ron, ever the Quidditch fan, replied.

"Come on Fred," began George, "maybe we should just –"

"-tell them. But if we do that then it's likely that –"

"-Hermione will find out. You're right. But this chance may never come again."

Harry's interest was piqued by now and came over and joined them. "What are you two talking about?"

"Well," began Fred, "It's like this."

"It begins with us wanting pizza."

"Pizza? What on earth has this got to do with pizza?" exclaimed Ron.

"Well, Hermione promised we could her pizza if –"

"-and only if -"

"-we read Hogwarts, a History."

"So we were reading Hogwarts, a History and –"

"-we discovered there is a way to –"

"-enter the girls dormitories. All we need is –"

"-this," finished Fred, as George disillusioned Godric Gryffindor's sword.

Harry and Ron recognised the sword immediately and they couldn't help wonder how they got it and from under Dumbledore's nose.

"Um...are you sure its okay for you to have that?" asked Harry suspiciously.

"We're Gryffindors," explained George. "So –"

"-it's only natural for us to look after our dear –"

"-brilliant –"

"-fabulous –"

"-founder's possession and use it for –"

"-the greater good."

"We shall finally solve the question of –"

"-what girls actually have up there and –"

"- put to rest the minds of the male population."

Harry and Ron couldn't help but laugh at the twin's explanation. "Alright then." The youngest Weasley male said, "We're coming with you."

The twin's turned to each other and shrugged and, one of them grabbing the sword, made their way up the staircase to the female dormitories. Down the corridor looked identical to the boys we seven doors, three on one side and four on the other.

As they entered the first door it was obvious that it was the first year's room and split up looking at things. Whilst Ron and Harry were examining the bed curtains, Fred and George had spotted something far more interesting.

""Why is there a cornucopia on the night table?" questioned George, examining the horn shaped wicker basket of fruit.

"For decoration?"

"No, no. That's too obvious."

"Come on," asked Fred, "What's a basket of fruit going to do?" He poked one of the apples and both twins flinched before realising nothing had happened. Fred started laughing when the apple suddenly exploded, covering him in yellow paint.

"I have yellow paint splattered all over my face," Fred spoke, voice empty and his eyes widened in shock. "I've been pranked."

"By an eleven year old girl," confirmed George, laughing at his twin, before the rest of the fruit exploded covering him in a rainbow of paint. "Next room."

"Next room," agreed Fred, taking Harry and Ron with them.

This time Harry and Fred went together and explored the door on the right, whilst Ron and George explored the door on the left. Ron was overcome with curiosity when he found a small square muggle thing in thin plastic wrapping.

"What's that?" he questioned his brother as they got on their knees to examine it. George shrugged. "Should I touch it?"

"No! It looks dangerous," George replied, remembering the incident with the paint.

Ron ignored him and picked up the odd muggle thing and pulled it out its wrapper and was surprised when it unfolded into a rectangular shape. "It's kind of oblong," he commented.

"Rhombus," decided George.

"That's not a Spanish word...is it?"

"No. I'm not actually sure what it is but I'm pretty certain it's a shape."

Ron looked at the rectangular muggle thing again. It was kind of materially on one side and when he peeled of another layer of wrapping on the back … "It's like spellotape," he commented, sticking it on George.

"Hey, I don't think that's what it's for."

"Then do you know what it is for?" asked Ron.

George shrugged. "Well, kind of...it fits my right foot," he said, putting it on the bottom his shoe. Whilst he did that Ron spotted a packet of more rectangular muggle things and read the instructions, growing paler by the second.

"I think … I think you should see this."

"But I can't read while trying on shoes!"

Ron grew even paler when he realised that George was putting even more of the rectangle muggle things on his shoes. "Those are muggle period things!" exclaimed Ron in mortification, "They're called _Always_."

Remembering a less than pleasant conversation he had with Angela, his face gained a green tint as he ripped the sanitary towels off of his shoes. "I can't believe that they sell Always"

"They sell those _here_?"

"I ask you as a brother that we never speak of this again."

"Agreed," replied Ron as they bolted from the room and into Fred and Harry.

"You find anything suspicious?" their green eyed friend asked.

"No comment," they replied together, "next rooms."

The next two rooms went by completely event free and in the last room they found an odd collection in the wardrobe of one of the third years.

"What are those?" questioned Ron.

"This may a total dad thing to say but...it's adorable muggle noodles. Bless them," answered Fred, pulling out one of the hundreds of instant noodle packets and examining it.

" I think its funny Fred knows that," commented Ron. "Its kind of obsessive."

"No Ron," replied Harry, "I think that's your dad."

"You're right."

George pulled out a noodle packet himself. "Chow Mein is, like, my life."

"Come on," next room, replied Harry and Ron, leaving the twins and their curiosity over instant noodles and how they could be turned into pranks. In the last room Harry ran into a bit of a problem and Ron wasn't sure how to help him.

"Fred! George! Come here! I need your help!"

"For Merlin's sake! Keep your voice down!" Fred replied, from the third year's room and coming into the last room with George just behind him, "Anyone could hear us in here. Merlin Harry!" he exclaimed.

"What happened?" added George, as he watched Ron struggle to pull Harry away from a lampshade that had decided to attack Harry, growing teeth and latching onto his arm.

"I just touched the thing. Ow! Careful Ron. Just help me get it off." It was almost amusing to watch the boy-who-lived try and fight off an inanimate object but the twin's leapt to his rescue anyway but the spells seemed to rebound, five minutes later George finally swung the sword of Gryffindor down on the lampshade, shattering it to pieces.

Harry sat on the floor panting. "I just love lampshades," he said sarcastically. "If I were to write a book I would make sure everything was precisely right. Like how the girl's dormitories will attack you."

They all sat still a moment, each remembering their own traumatic experiences. "I say we leave and never come back," commented Ron.

All in agreement they ran down the stairs and into the common room and settled on the sofas, all silently agreeing never to mention the incident again. Girls may be scary but their rooms were downright Boggart worthy.

As Hermione and Ginny got back, the older girl took one look at the sword in Georges's hand and Harry's bloody arm before exploding. "What in Merlin's name have you been up to?" They didn't reply. Hermione noticed Ginny had been rather quiet. "Why don't you look surprised?"

"I live with Fred and George. I'm used to this kind of thing."


End file.
